04- Devenir pirate
by Xoenime
Summary: ! Part III en ligne ! Quatrième récit de la vie de "mon autre moi" (voir profil) -Xoen
1. Part I

_A lire avant:_

_-Profile_

_-01 Arrivée_

_-02 Court passage à la Cité du Crépuscule_

_-03 Rencontre au Château_

* * *

04- Devenir pirate…

- Bon…D'accord… tu te débrouilles mieux que moi…

- Merci, ça fait du bien un peu de reconnaissance.

Acide, oui, elle l'était. En même tant elle avait été obligé de les suivre, enfin de suivre les ordres de la reine, plutôt. Elle bouillonnait. Elle avait l'impression, d'être partie comme une voleuse de la Cité, sans même avoir donné une explication à Olette, Pence et Hayner…

- Cet endroit est… commença Sora

- Plutôt étrange. termina Dingo

Ils venaient d'atterrir dans un univers plutôt sombre, certes il faisait nuit, mais dans l'air il flottait un air malsain. La mer était calme mais les canons des remparts semblaient la menacer, tout comme les grilles derrière les quatre compagnons. Noémie n'y faisait pas particulièrement attention, trop perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que des cris se fassent entendre. Elle réagit au quart de tour.

- Une attaque ?

- L'organisation XIII ! proposa Dingo

- Ou les sans cœur. renchérit Donald

- Allons voir ça ! s'écria Sora

Ils descendirent des remparts par un escalier et débarquèrent sur ce qu'il semblerait être un port. Des hommes parlaient mais soudain Sora s'enflamma.

- Hé !

Les trois amis se mirent en garde, Noémie les regarda et fit de même avec un train de retard. Elle ne comprenait pas tous.

- Et voilà, je le savais! Ce sont les trois zigotos dont je vous parlais…Tiens, ils sont quatre maintenant.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de zigotos ? C'est Sora, Donald, Dingo…et Noémie ! Et ne l'oublie pas !

- Ah nous le gaverons sur vos tombes, pour que personne ne l'oublie. déclara l'homme au chapeau.

- Oh, toi tu me plais ! minauda le gros chat.

- Compagnons…La moitié reste la et s'occupe de ces moussaillons ! Les autres…Rapportaient-moi le médaillon !

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les autres

Et ils se séparèrent. Noémie s'élança à la poursuite de ceux qui se dirigeait vers la ville. Elle n'écouta pas l'ordre de Sora de revenir ne pensant qu'à une seule chose mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Elle arriva dans le bourg et se cogna dans un type arrivant de nulle part. Il se releva vite et se remis à courir en criant.

- Arrêtez ! Elisabeth !

Elle le suivit après avoir repris contenance. Et au détour du virage, elle le vit pris au piège dans une embuscade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des sans-cœur, lui répondit-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés, je m'en charge. Cache-toi !

Les même vielles « ombres » qu'au château étaient apparu. En un murmure elle appela Lumière et une fois que l'esprit bleu est pris place dans le réceptacle elle commença à faire tournoyer son épée à deux lames opposées. Les sans-cœur lui sautèrent dessus en même temps. Elle glissa et se releva en donna un coup à la créature qui lui faisait dos. Puis en se retournant, elle en esquiva un tout en enfonçant l'une des pointes de son épée dans le corps de deux autres simultanément. Un sans-cœur fonça sur elle sur la droite. Elle lévita en l'envoyant sur l'une des bêtes du plats d'une de ses lames, les propulsant au loin. Elle tua encore trois autres monstres avant qu'elles ne reviennent à la charge. Elle les envoya rapidement au tapis quand elle se retrouva confrontée à une nouvelle sorte de sans-cœur. Tout aussi instable que les premières, elle avait le corps bleu, des griffes rouges et portait un casque comme un soldats. Néanmoins elle s'en débarrassa tout aussi facilement que les autres. Deux coups d'épée et c'était réglé. Elle attendit toujours sur ces gardes puis se détendit quand ses esprits cessèrent de tourner autour d'elle.

- Impressionnant

Elle se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui la dépassé d'une bonne tête.

- Je manie plutôt bien l'épée, mais là. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

- Euh…Je suis si douée que ça ? demanda-t-elle gênée avant de reprendre son sérieux. As-tu retrouvé ton amie ?

- Non, je suis arrivé trop tard. Mais je dois la sauver ! Me prêteras-tu mains forte ?

- Hum…d'accord. Je suis Noémie.

- William Turner, mais on m'appelle Will.

- Enchantée Will, maintenant dépêchons-nous !

- Tu as raison, direction le port !

Ils partirent donc dans la direction que Noémie avait fuie quelques minutes auparavant. Arrivé sur le quai, Will se précipita sur le ponton, vers les trois compères qui regardaient un bateau s'éloigner au loin.

- Nous arrivons trop tard ! s'écria-t-il

- Hein ? Qui es-tu ?

- Sora, Donald, Dingo, je vous présente Will, je l'ai rencontré en ville.

- Noémie ! Tu ne d…commença Sora énervé

- Les pirates ont enlevé Mademoiselle Swann ! le coupa Will. Ils l'ont emmenée sur leur navire. Maintenant qu'ils ont mis les voiles, je ne pourrai jamais la retrouver.

- Elle est déjà bien loin, en effet. s'éleva une voix venant du bateau amarré à côté. Nul ne peut rattraper le Black Pearl. Autant te trouver une nouvelle fiancée, matelot.

Un homme apparu. A son apparence Noémie comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate. William semblait le connaitre.

- Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites à bord de l'Intercepteur ? Son accès est interdit aux civils.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai l'intention de le réquisitionner. Il fera un très bon bateau pirate.

- Bateau pirate ? marmonna Sora dans un sourire

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, reprit le flibustier, pour vous servir.

Après quelque secondes de réflexion Will se lança.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous. Aidez-moi à traquer le Black Pearl et sauver Mademoiselle Swann. Je vous ai fait sortir de votre cellule, Sparrow. Maintenant vous avez une dette envers moi !

- Tu devras conquérir le cœur de ta belle tous seul. Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

- S'il vous plaît, Capitaine. quémanda Sora comme un gosse.

- Etes-vous sûr de pouvoir diriger ce bateau en solitaire ? demanda Will

Le dit Capitaine fut pris de cours par cette question.

- Là, tu marques un point.

- Merci Sparrow. répondit-il en montant à bord du vaisseau.

- Capitaine Sparrow. rectifia-t-il

- Je suis Sora, et voici Donald, Dingo et Noémie.

- Oh là, pas de femme sur mon navire !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Sparrow, c'est tout le monde ou personne.

- Auriez-vous déjà oublié votre fiancée, heu…

- Je suis Will Turner et je lui dois la vie.

- Le diminutif de William, j'imagine. Sans doute le même nom que ton père, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Turner, soit j'accède à votre requête. Préparer le navire à appareiller. J'ai quelques effets à récupérer.

- A vos ordres ! Mais faites vite.

- Naturellement.

Alors que Noémie aidait William à affréter le bateau les trois amis redescendirent sous son regard inquisiteur. Ainsi il lui fut aisé d'entendre la conversation qu'ils avaient.

- Tu veux vraiment devenir un pirate ? questionna Dingo

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le brun sur un ton faux

Il se fit abordé par Jack.

- Que penses-tu de ce Will ? Et de cette fille ?

- Je sais pas, on vient de rencontrer Will et pour Noémie c'est pareil je ne la connais pas plus que ça, mais elle est digne de confiance, ça c'est sûr.

- Je sens que ma chance est sur le point de tourner.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Review...?_


	2. Part II

Au final ils levèrent l'ancre au bout d'une dizaine de minute. Noémie adorait la mer et ne se lassa pas de la vue que lui offrait ce voyage. Sora commença distraitement à lui parler de l'étrange phénomène dont il avait été témoin, notamment de l'effet de la lune…

- Pourquoi observes-tu sans arrêt cette boussole ? demanda Will à Jack qui tenait la barre

- Parce que c'est elle qui nous mènera à l'ile de la Muerta. C'est là-bas que se dirige Barbossa, tu saisis ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Eh bien…Autrefois lui et moi courions après le même trésor. De l'or aztèque caché sur l'île de la Muerta. Mais il m'a trahis et m'a volé mon navire.

- Alors, il est toujours en quête de ce trésor.

- Erreur il le détient déjà. Mais il en a subi la malédiction. Ce butin empoisonné ne m'intéresse pas. Non, je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient : Le Black Pearl.

Le silence se fit. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers des falaises abruptes. Le fameux navire du Capitaine Jack Sparrow mouillait plus loin. Ils jetèrent alors l'ancre un peu plus loin dans la crique et ils mirent pied à terre.

- Moussaillons, vous restez ici, ordonna Jack, Will et moi allons secourir sa dulcinée.

- Et nous, on fait quoi en attendant ? demanda la seule femme de l'équipage

- Vous gardez le bateau, pardi. C'est l'apanage des pirates les plus braves.

- Bon d'accord. Accepta Sora dans un grand sourire niais au grand désespoir de Noémie

- Ouvrez l'œil ! En route !

Et les deux hommes les plantèrent là. Au bout de dix minutes, Sora lâcha enfin quelque chose d'intelligent du point de vu de la jeune fille.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous a embobinés.

- Et tu es tombé dans le panneau !

Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ecoute, c'est pas de ma faute si on est obligé de faire équipe d'accord. Alors, on pourrait au moins essayer de se supporter. Et puis, j'aimerai bien que tu ne prennes plus d'initiative sans me prévenir, tu n'aurais pas dû partir tout à l'heure sur le port, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Et si je n'étais pas parti Will ne serait pas avec nous !

- Si tu n'étais pas parti, on aurait pu empêcher le Black Pearl de mettre les voiles !

- Mais Will serait mort !

Ils se dévisageaient. Les deux savaient qu'ils avaient à la fois tord et raison. Le silence se réinstalla, moins lourd.

- Ils en mettent du temps…fit-elle

- C'est vrai. acquiesça Dingo

- Quand Pat est dans les parages, les sans-cœurs ne sont pas loin. Et ni Jack ni Will ne sont préparés pour les affronter.

- Qui est donc ce fameux Pat ? Demanda Noémie au jeune homme

- Un des lieutenant de Maléfique. Il nous a déjà causé beaucoup de problème. Lui répondit-il. Allons voir ce qui se passe !

Sora et Noémie descendirent donc de l'intercepteur, une fois qu'ils se soient mis d'accord avec Donald et Dingo. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparés de l'entrée de la grotte dans la falaise A peine furent-ils entrés, que vinrent à leurs rencontres Will accompagné d'une femme blonde.

- Ils sont à nos trousses ! cria-t-il

- On va les retenir ! s'écria Noémie.

- Préviens nous quand le navire serra prêt ! dit-il Sora à Will en se mettant en garde.

- D'accord. Nous allumerons le signal !

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Noémie, chuchota Sora, ne les frappes que lorsqu'ils sont découvert par la lune…

Les pirates arrivèrent, ils étaient une dizaine tout au plus. En passant dans la lumière de la lune les hommes devinrent des squelettes. Noémie comprit alors l'étendu de la malédiction. D'un regard ils se mirent d'accord, et Sora s'élança en avant tandis qu'elle le couvrait avec l'aide de Vent. Mais malgré ces tires, il se fit rapidement submerger. Expulsant l'esprit blanc elle invoqua l'une des armes qu'elle maitrisait le moins.

- Sora ! Baisse-toi ! Nuage !

Prenant appui sur le dos du jeune homme d'une main, de l'autre son foulard se transforma en une faux au contact de l'esprit indigo. En un coup elle envoya tous les ennemis à l'autre bout de la caverne. Exécutant avec plus ou moins de réussite une roulade pour se remettre debout, l'esprit s'expulsa de lui-même. Sora était déjà reparti à l'assaut, Noémie à bout de souffle, appela Eau. Son sabre en main elle se lança à sa suite. Le combat était acharné, elle parvint par deux fois à réduire son ennemi en tas de poussière.

- Le signal ! s'écria Sora

Elle se replia alors courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la bateau. Elle sauta à son bord. Mais lors de sa réception ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle glissa sur le pont avant de se cogner contre le garde-corps opposé. Elle perdit connaissance quelques seconde. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva perdue dans l'océan des pupilles du jeune homme. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Ses mèches châtaigne dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Noémie ? Ça va ?

Elle essaya de se relevé mais chuta à nouveau.

- J'ai trop forcé…marmonna-t-elle.

- Reste tranquille…

Sora l'aida à s'assoir. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé mais il lui répondit avec un sourire soulagé. Il se tourna alors vers les autres.

- Ou est Jack ?

- Eh bien…

Will expliqua qu'il a dû l'assommer pour sauver Elisabeth.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…Vous oubliez que Jack est aussi un pirate ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Noémie trouvait que Will avait exagéré, mais elle n'en dit rien. Jack était certes un pirate mais elle avait senti qu'il avait un bon fond. Elle soupira. Une brise balaya son visage tandis qu'ils reprenaient le largue en direction de Port Royal. Will laissa la barre à Dingo et alla rejoindre Elisabeth dans la cale pendant que Donald faisait le guet. Sora vint s'assoir maladroitement à côté d'elle.

- Merci…

- De quoi…

- …D'avoir pris une initiative.

- …hum, crétin…fit-elle dans un sourire qu'il lui rendit

- …

- …

- Que t'est-il arrivé après le combat.

- J'ai trop forcé sur mes pouvoirs…en fait quand j'appelle un esprit, j'utilise mon énergie. Plus j'invoque d'esprit, plus je m'affaiblie, surtout avec ceux que je ne maitrise pas totalement comme c'est le cas pour Nuage, Feu, Arbre et Roche.

- Alors tout à l'heure…Tu utilises des esprits !?

- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, je l'ignorai…c'est flippant…

- Hum…ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qu'ils hantent…

- Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait tu as utilisé combien d'esprit tout à l'heure ?

- Trois. Vent, arme de poing pour te couvrir, Nuage, la faux pour les éloigner et Eau le sabre pour le corps à corps. Mais la deuxième action ma pompé pas mal d'énergie. Après j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai subi le contre coups…

Il voulut lui répondre. Mais Elisabeth, qui était remontée sur le pont avec Will, se mit à crier.

- Will regardez !

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien vu ! bouda Donald

- Je me demande ce que Jack ferait. Demanda Sora à nouveaux sur ses deux pieds

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il s'enfuirait. Proposa Will

- Quelle bonne idée.

Une secousse ébranla le navire. Noémie fut de nouveau face contre terre comme tous les autres mais Will passa par-dessus bord.

- Will ! s'égosilla sa bien-aimée

- Attention ! Ils tirent encore ! averti Dingo

Nouvelle secousse. Sora ramassa le médaillon tombé par terre. Puis le Pearl vit se collé à l'Intercepteur.

- On va devoir se battre !

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Review...?_


	3. Part III

Les pirates abordèrent. Noémie encore trop faible se cacha parmi les cordages. Puis avec l'aide d'Obscurité se fit un bouclier qui créa une illusion et se cacha derrière. Tant qu'elle ne bougerait pas elle ne consommerait pas d'énergie inutile. Personne ne pouvait la voir alors elle ferma les yeux. Les bruits de la bataille lui parvenaient, l'odeur de la poudre à canon, les chocs. Cela dura un certain temps. Puis soudain elle entendit des voix, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de de lâcher prisse, elle se contenta de les reconnaître.

- Youpi ! s'exclama Donald

- On a battu les pirates ! ça s'était Sora

- Tu parles trop vite, moussaillon. lança une voix froide.

- Jack ! s'écria Sora

- Et maintenant je vais récupérer ce médaillon. A moins qu'il ne soit plus important que leur vie ? reprit la voix

- Barbossa ! Vous allez la libérer ! la voix de Will lui parvenait proche d'elle

- Vas-y, mon garçon… tire. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir. ricana la voix froide appartenant à Barbossa.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…Mais moi, si. Je m'appelle Will Turner. Mon père était Bill Turner, le bottier. Son sang coule dans mes veines. Je ne plaisante pas, faites ce que je dis, ou j'appuie sur cette détente et je vais rejoindre les dieux de l'océan !

- Quelles sont vos revendications… Monsieur Turner ?

- Libérez Elisabeth… Et Sora, Donald et Dingo aussi !

- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Partez tout de suite !

- Accordé nous allons partir…Mais les Sans-cœur restent !

- Quel traitre ! Cria Sora alors que de nouveaux bruits de lutte se firent entendre.

Puis plus rien. Noémie se hasarda à ouvrit les yeux. Et elle vit Pat en grande conversation avec Barbossa tandis que les autres pirates disposaient de gros barils sur le pont.

- Bien joué Barbossa ! Qui aurait cru que ce serait si facile. Fit le matou

Des voix inaudible s'élevèrent.

- Les barils de poudre sont en place, capitaine ! fit l'un des forbans

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire adieu ! déclara le dit capitaine en fermant la porte menant à la cale dans un sourire. Tout le monde sur le Pearl ! Direction l'île de la Muerta !

Et ils partirent en mettant le feu aux mèches des barils. Noémie libéra alors Obscurité et se releva doucement. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit trois billes de verre. Heureusement que matérialiser ses esprits ainsi ne lui fessait pas perdre de forces supplémentaires.

- Lumière. Air. Eau. Débarrassez-moi de ses barils en les poussant par-dessus bords.

Le cerf comme le lynx et l'ours acquièrent et s'exécutèrent. Grace à leurs forces, la tâche fut rapidement exécutée. Puis elle marcha, prudemment vers la cale. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva ses amis attaché.

- Noémie !

- Quelle chance !

- Vite détache nous il faut se débarrasser des barils de poudre…

- C'est fait…déclara Noémie en coupant Sora

- Quoi ?

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé. fit-elle en détachant leurs liens.

- Voilà une jeune femme qui ne manque pas de ressource. Dit Jack en se massant les poignets. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois cette canaille filler à bord de mon vaisseau. Mais je le retrouverai bien assez tôt.

Jack parti donc reprendre la barre du vaisseau. Noémie remonta péniblement sur le pont avec l'aide de Sora.

- Il faut que tu te reposes…

- Pas tant que Will ne sera pas sorti d'affaire.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais…soupira-t-il

- Non, jamais…souri-t-elle

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île et mirent pied à terre. Noémie avait largement reprit ses forces. Mais Jack se sentit obligé de faire preuve de galanterie.

- Vous restez à bord, jeunes filles.

- Alors que Will risque sa vie ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! s'exclama Elisabeth

- Ce cher William ne craint rien. Je vous assure.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Jack.

- Alors faites-moi confiance. annonça Noémie

- Très bien, je compte sur toi !

Jack, Sora, Donald et Dingo suivie de Noémie procurèrent les galeries de la grotte jusqu'à arriver à une grande salle ou s'éleva une clameur.

- Ouah ! Regardez-moi ce trésor ! s'émerveilla Sora devant tous les trésors qui lui faisait face

- Impossible ! fit un Barbossa ahurit

- Et pourtant on est toujours en vie. Et en plus, on est des pirates maintenant. expliqua Donald sur un ton triomphant

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Sora !

- Donald !

- Dingo !

- Et Noémie !

- Vous voulez jouer les pirates ? Vous devriez garder ça pour le bal masqué. Attrapez-les !

Les sous-fifres se jetèrent sur eux. Après seulement quelques minutes ils en vinrent à bout.

- Le bal masqué, hein ? ironisa Sora

- Merci, Sora. fit Will en revenant vers les quatre compères

- Où est Jack ? demanda alors Dingo.

- Là ! dit Noémie en pointant du doigt l'autre bout de la salle ou les deux capitaines s'affrontaient.

- Vas-y Jack ! l'encouragea Sora

Ce fut au moment où Jack tourna la tête qu'il se fit embrocher par Barbossa. Il se mit à tituber et alors que l'autre jubilait de sa victoire il se passa une chose inattendue. Jack se transforma en squelette. Jouant avec une pièce du trésor il nargua Barbossa. Ce dernier dans une fureur noir il s'écria

- Montre-toi Pat ! Le vent à tourner.

- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu aurais besoin de ton vieux Pat. Dit-il apparaissant de nulle part

Il siffla et un sans-cœur avec une forme de lézard apparut. Il répandit des ténèbres autours de lui et on y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ne se fiant qu'a son ouïe Noémie se dirigea vers lui, l'esprit gris de Métal s'était glissé dans son foulard quelques minutes auparavant. Silencieusement elle s'approcha de sa cible, elle leva son poignard et dans un mouvement vif planta la créature au mur. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent instantanément, et la créature se volatilisa en libérant un cœur. Pat s'enfuit alors avec un pitoyable « On se reverra ! ». Jack se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Barbossa.

- Bon cela devint pénible. Regarde un peu, Barbossa, j'ai un nouvel argument. Dit-il en pointant un pistolet sur la poitrine

- Jack combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

Jack lança sa pièce à Will et tira. Barbossa se mit à rire.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier. cria Will en ouvrant la main au-dessus du gros coffre placer au centre de la pièce.

Les deux dernières pièces du trésor, imbibé du sang des Turner, rejoignirent l'intérieur du coffre. La malédiction était levée. Barbossa le comprit alors et se mit à trembler, « J'ai froid… » murmura-t-il avait de vaciller et de s'effondrer. C'était enfin fini. Après quelques minutes ils sortirent enfin de la grotte.

- Et maintenant Jack ? demanda Will

- Je suis libre d'aller où je veux. Le Black Perle et de nouveau à moi.

- Certes. Merci, Jack. il avança ça main

- J'ai cru que tu allais encore me frapper, matelot.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Hé, Jack, bonne chance ! lui fit Sora.

- Et n'oublie pas d'être gentil ! se moqua Noémie

- C'est ça, Adieu.

Soudain une masse se jeta dans les bras de Will et s'écria

- Will !

- Comme c'est mignon. dit- Sora à Noémie avant de se détourner.

Soudain la boussole de Jack se mit à briller et la Keyblade de Sora apparu dans ses main. Un éclair de lumière puis tout revint à la normal. Un nouveau passage c'était ouvert.

Ils étaient temps pour nos quatre amis de repartir à bord de leur vaisseau, mais Gummi cette fois…

* * *

_A Suivre..._

_05- Un véritable trésor_

_Review...?_


End file.
